


Come Back to Me

by jedicaro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedicaro/pseuds/jedicaro
Summary: Months after Maggie and Alex broke up, the agent has been jumping from mission to mission trying to keep her mind busy. During one of her missions, things don't go as planned and Maggie comes back to her life unexpectedly. Would they finally come to terms and give a second chance to love? Or is it too late? (Sanvers)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Sanvers story. Please, review and let me know what you think. A few notes! First, all italics/bolds are thoughts/memories. Second, please enjoy!

_**"You're going to be a great mom"** _

Those were Maggie's last words when she left her apartment, when she left her life. She not only broke Maggie's heart, but she also broke her own in the process. It wasn't an easy decision to make; it was one of the hardest decisions of her life. She loved Maggie with all her heart, she still does. And yet, she still let her go.

She sat at the bar counter, the same bar that Maggie brought her to when they first met. This place was full of happy and sad memories, full of firsts. She looked to her right and saw the table where she had the life-changing conversation with the detective. Then she looked to her left, to the pool tables, where she kissed her for the very first time.

**_"This is Safe Haven…a place people come to be themselves"_ **

She looked back at the drink she has been nursing for the past thirty minutes, lost in thought. She didn't know why she kept coming here. Some part of her came because she hoped to see Maggie again, even if it was from a distance. She hasn't seen her since they parted ways. All these memories were overwhelming, but it was all she had left from her time with her. She hid all their pictures that were left in the apartment; she tried not to look at the pictures in her phone…at least not that often. Every time she thought of her she reminded herself of the reason this happened:

**_"I don't see myself as a mother"_ **

Children. She wanted children, Maggie didn't. Maggie never told her directly she was against the idea, but she didn't have to. She implied it, which was enough to put doubts in Alex's mind. At this point she thought that maybe having children was a mistake as long as she had her lover back. But doing that also meant ignoring her heart and her desire to have a family with the woman she love.

**_"I love you, Danvers"_ **

_**God**_. "I love you too, Mags", she whispered moving her thumb up and down her drink. She missed her so much. It has been months since she pushed Maggie out of her life. "Five months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 2 hours", she whispered once again looking at her watch.

Her phone rang. She took it out of her jacket's pocket and saw it was the DEO.

"Danvers", she answered in robotic trance.

"Hi to you too", Winn said, "We have a situation over at National City Bank. Apparently aliens think it's cool to steal money and have a dance off in the middle of the building"

"Winn", Alex said frustrated while paying the bartender, "Now is not the time"

"I know, I know…just trying to cheer you up. Supergirl will be there as soon as possible; she's currently dealing with another situation. But your team needs your assistance at the scene ASAP"

"Roger, on my way", Alex said ending the call and exiting the bar through the back door.

* * *

"What's the situation", Alex said calmly as she walked towards her team, "Do we know what type of aliens we are facing?"

"No, ma'am", one of her men said while she finished adjusting her body armor. This has become her norm lately, be in as many missions as possible to keep her mind occupied and not think about the detective.

"Copy. We need to proceed with precaution; we don't know what they are capable of. So, team one, I need you to take the south entrance and see if you can get a clear view on what they are up to in there. The rest of you are coming with me through the north entrance. Make sure you set your guns to stun"

After giving clear instructions of the mission at hand, both teams separated and went towards their respective entrances. Once Alex and her team reached the north entrance, all she was able to see were huge spikes around bulky bodies. She looked around and counted only four aliens in the premises. They continued slowly and quietly, concealing their movements as much as possible.

"Jason, see if you can get a clear shot with your rifle", she whispered to the man at her right. He nod and slowly moved into position. The rest of the team stayed behind waiting for their sniper to shoot. Suddenly, Alex sees movement on the distance towards another of the entrances. She forgot to cover the east entrance, or at least block it. "Fuck", she whispered under her breath. This is what happens when her head is not fully on the mission at hand.

"Danvers, it looks like the NCPD is here", the sniper whispered, "You want me to still take the shot?"

 ** _NCPD_**. She grabbed her rifle and looked through her scope, looking around to see if the person that haunted her every hour of every day was on the other side of that room. All she could see where uniformed cops, not a sign of the detective. She lowered her rifle sighing in relief and started looking around the room. She noticed her other team was also hesitating to take the shot. Still, there will be collateral damage if she decided to give her snipers the order to shoot; she needed to make a more direct approach at the situation. She signaled her sniper to stand down and directed her team to slowly go forward to take a safer shot and not hurt any innocent bystanders in the process. One of the aliens heard them and turned around towards them.

"You fools!", he shouted, throwing spikes their way. They all jumped out of the way, rolling back to their feet.

Alex raised her rifle and started shooting at the perpetrator but the bullets just ricocheted from his body. "This is not good", she said grabbing her laser handgun and shooting him. It was useless. The alien laughed and started throwing spikes towards her without giving her any time to react properly, but she felt someone push her out of the way and she landed face first on the ground. She heard a scream, a very familiar scream that sent chills down her spine. She raised her head from the ground and saw Maggie on the other side of the room, a spike going through the right side of the chest. Alex could only see red, there was too much blood leaving the wound. She raised her rifle and started shooting at him while running towards the detective.

"Jason! Take charge! I need to get her out of here!"

Supergirl blasts into the building just in time and starts fighting the aliens, throwing two of them out of the building and the other two running towards them. Alex takes this chance to lower her rifle and sprints the rest of the way towards Maggie.

"No", she whispers as she quickly kneels besides the detective, inspecting her wound. It was really bad. She knew that if she tried to take the spike out now that she could bleed to death. She needed to get her to the DEO as quick as possible. She needed a vehicle now; also needing one of her men to drive her back to headquarters so she kept pressure on the wound.

"TOM!", she screamed in desperation. The man ran towards her noticing the state the detective was in. "I'll get the vehicle, Danvers. Just get her out of the building"

Carefully, she lifted Maggie's limp body bridal style and noticed how light she felt. She tried to keep her composure, to stay calm, but she felt the warmth of Maggie's blood saturating her uniform. She saw the vehicle parked right outside with Tom waiting at the back of the van.

"I tried to make a bed back here with the seat cushions, it's the best I could do", he said while assisting the agent with Maggie. As soon as the detective was lying on the makeshift bed, Alex took a seat beside her on the vehicle floor. Tom closed the doors and ran towards the driver's side. He closed the door and started driving towards the DEO as fast as he could.

On the back, Alex kept pressure on the wound with one hand, while the other started to check for other wounds. Maggie was still unconscious and was looking rather pale with the loss of blood.

"Mags, I need you to stay with me", Alex whispered holding back her tears, "I need you to wake up and tell me how stupid I was, to scream at me, to slap me. You can do whatever you want to me, but please, I need you to open your eyes"

Alex started to cry. She slowly moved her free hand towards the other woman's head and started to caress her hair. "Did you know you're the love of my life? How much I love you? How much I have missed you all these months?"

She moved forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I need you, baby". She placed another gentle kiss on the woman's cheek, "Why did you have to save me? Why did you have to risk your life for me?". She caressed her cheek with her free hand and smiled sadly, "Come back to me".

Alex felt the vehicle stop and she dried her tears while she waited for Tom to open the door. She looked down at Maggie one more time and felt her heart break even more. The woman she loved may not make if after tonight and she felt that she wasted all these past months apart from her, time she could have spent with her, probably to find a solution to the children issue. And now it was probably too late.

"Boss, you ok?", she heard Tom say holding the door with one hand and a stretcher with the other. She looked at him wondering when did he open the door. "Yeah, can you help me get her on that stretcher? We need to be very careful not to worsen the wound"

He nodded; holding the detective by her legs while Alex carefully lifted her up from the shoulders. They slowly walked down the van and placed her on the stretcher. He went and closed the door while Alex pushed the stretcher with urgency towards the elevator.

* * *

Alex walked from one side of the room to the other impatiently. The med bay felt foreign to her right now, she needed to know how Maggie was doing. The detective was rushed into emergency surgery three hours ago, and still no news on how she was doing. Kara sat in silence, looking at her sister walk nervously around the room.

"Alex, you need to calm down", Kara said calmly.

The agent looked at her sister like she had grown another head, "Are you kidding me right now?! The woman I love could die and you are telling me to calm down!"

Kara took her glasses off and looked intently at Alex, "You say you love her, but you let her go?"

That made Alex stop. She turned towards Kara, her face expressionless.

"Alex, I wanted to ask you something since you made your decision. But you need to promise me you wont bite my head off", Kara whispered.

"Ok, I'm listening", Alex said walking closer to her sister, stopping a few feet away from her.

"Why didn't you go after her? I told you not to let her go"

Alex looked down at her boots, analyzing carefully her sister's question. "I thought I was doing the right thing, you know? I thought that letting her go was the right decision". She looked up to Kara, unshed tears in her eyes, "And you are right, I should have gone after her. We should have talked more about our issues. We should have found another solution instead of breaking our hearts the way we did"

Kara stood up and closed the distance between them, placing her hands on her sister's shoulders, "We all make mistakes, Alex. Maybe, after all of this, you can sit down and talk to her. If there is a solution for your problems, you can both patiently find it. And if there is hope for you two getting back together once again, take it".

Tears started to fall from the agent's eyes and she started to look around the room, except at her sister's eyes. "What if she doesn't want me back?"

"You would never know unless you ask, sis", Kara said pulling Alex into a tight hug. That's when Alex lost it; she started crying hysterically, "Sshhh, we'll find a way to make this right. You have to stay positive, Alex"

* * *

After six hours of surgery, Maggie was moved into her own private room. Alex walked in with a bag in hand. While Maggie was still in surgery, she went to her apartment to shower and change. She packed a small bag with clothes and essentials enough for a few days, and came back to the DEO. She asked the on-duty nurse to place an extra bed in the room, that way she could stay close to the detective. Alex placed her bag besides the spare bed and walked towards Maggie's, sitting down on the chair next to it. She took a moment to look at her, still looking very pale. Her hair was a mess, but she still believed she looked beautiful.

"I always loved your crazy hair, makes you look adorable", Alex whispered with a sad smile, reaching for Maggie's hand. She held it softly and with care, like if she was made of the finest porcelain. She quietly moved the chair closer to the bed and laid her head on the mattress, careful not to disturb her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the other woman's breathing, never letting go of her hand.

**_"Danvers, what are you looking at?", Maggie asked moving around the kitchen. Alex walked closer to the other woman and slowly embraced her from behind._ **

**_"Was just admiring your crazy, morning hair", she said placing a soft kiss on the detective's shoulder._ **

**_Maggie turned around in Alex's arms and smiled, "You don't know what you're saying"_ **

**_Alex closed the remaining distance and kissed her softly, pulling her even closer. She felt Maggie circle her arms around her and deepen the kiss. Alex smiled, breaking the kiss. "Oh, I know what I'm saying. You look adorable"_ **

Alex opened her eyes, tears slowly starting to form. She lifted her head to look at a sleeping Maggie, caressing her hand softly. "Baby, please wake up", she whispered, letting her tears fall, "Even if you never take me back, you need to wake up. I need you".

The agent looked down at their intertwined hands, the same hands that five months ago wore engagement rings. "You were supposed to be my wife by now. And I ruined our happiness because I wasn't patient enough".

Alex slowly let go of her hand and stood up from the chair. She started passing around the room, playing with her necklace.

**_"I want you"_ **

She kept playing with her necklace, now holding on to the rings attached to it. She felt her heart brake all over again. She could still see how broken Maggie was, how her eyes showed so much love and sadness, how vivid and painful that memory was. That night, after Maggie left, she grabbed the rings and put them both on her necklace to remind herself of what she had lost, the pain she felt, and how she broke the heart of the woman she still loves.

"Alex?"

The agent came to a complete stop. The voice was weak, but it still made her heart skip a few beats. She turned around and saw Maggie wide-awake, looking at her surprised. She started to walk slowly towards the detective's bed, to emotional to utter a word, taking a seat right next to the bed. Slowly, she reached for Maggie's hand and held it gently.

"Mags?", she whispered looking down at their hands, drawing small circles with her thumb.

"Please, look at me", she felt Maggie squeeze her hand lightly and she move her gaze towards the detective's face. They stared at each other in silence.

"Why, Mags. Why did you do such an irresponsible thing?", Alex asked tears forming once again in her eyes.

The detective smiled sadly, "I couldn't let you die, Danvers. It's as simple as that"

Alex smiled sadly at the hidden humor, very well welcomed. She let her tears fall freely, whipping them away with her free hand, "Always the humorous one, Sawyer". She looked back up at Maggie and noticed that the color was slowly coming back to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was stabbed by an alien", she joked weakly, "But I would do it again"

Alex frowned at the comment, "Mags, it will destroy me if something like this happens to you again". She looked down at her hands and whispered, "I can't loose you".

Maggie tried to keep the tears at bay, but she was too overwhelmed with everything that was happening, they were getting too hard to hold back. Seeing Alex again after many months, seeing how a vicious alien almost killed her, she couldn't let the love of her life die that way. Her reaction was automatic, she had to save her at all costs…even if it meant loosing her own. She looked up and saw the torrent of emotions all over Alex's eyes, so much love in them, after all this time. The detective pulled at Alex's hand softly, trying to get the agent to come closer to her. Alex took the hint and moved closer to the bed, taking a seat at the soft mattress. She moved her hand to caress Maggie's cheek and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Alex moved her gaze down, locking her gaze with Maggie's. What she saw there broke her heart all over again, and it was all her fault.

"I'm so sorry, Mags", Alex cried softly, "This should have never…"

The detective's lips interrupted the agent as she softly kissed her, using her good arm to keep herself balanced. Alex moved her arms around Maggie, holding her close, deepening the kiss. The detective overwhelmed with emotions broke the kiss, unable to hold back her tears. Alex brought her closer to her, holding her while Maggie cried. This was too much for the both of them.

"I'm so sorry", the agent kept saying, "Please, forgive me"

After Maggie calmed herself, she placed a gentle kiss on the agent's neck enjoying the familiar scent. "There is nothing to forgive"

Alex closed her eyes and kissed the other woman's head, playing lightly with her hair. "I didn't fight for you, I let you go. We should have found a solution"

The detective pulled away slowly looking at the agent. She placed her good hand on Alex's cheek and studied the other woman's eyes. "Solutions can be found in time. But I won't lie, you hurt me deeply"

A tear escaped the agent, which Maggie caught with her thumb and whipped away softly. "I know, Mags" She closed her eyes, "I have failed you miserably".

Maggie kissed the agent's cheek, "You just did what you thought was right". The detective laid back down on the bed, being careful with her wounded arm. She softly pulled the agent towards her with her good hand, "Come lay with me"

Alex looked at the other bed shyly, "But I got one for myself". Then looked back at the detective, "I don't want to hurt you"

Maggie smiled tiredly, "I'm not going to lie, I sleep better when you're close to me". She pulled again and the agent complied, laying next to her.

"What are we doing, Mags?", Alex asked caressing the detective's cheek.

"I don't know", she said kissing the agent's hand, moving closer to her, "We can figure this out, but all I want to do right now is sleep in your arms"

Alex giggled, carefully pulling the detective closer to her. After a few minutes, she felt Maggie fall into a deep slumber. She kissed her forehead and closed her eyes, holding Maggie through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie delve with their emotions and Alex received an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold/Italics are thoughts. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

**_“I have become a better person because of you”_ **

 

Alex opened her eyes slowly, Maggie’s words still vividly present in her mind. If the detective knew how much those words meant to her, and how those same feelings were reciprocated. Alex has become a better person because of Maggie; she had made her understand that life was so much more than saving the world, than just existing to serve a purpose. It was also about love. About loving freely that one person who makes us whole, who makes us better every day in every way. That one special person that came to this world to makes us understand who we really are and what we are capable of. For her, that one person was Maggie.

 

Alex looked down at the detective; her head was comfortably resting on her shoulder. She was still sound asleep. The agent took a moment to look at her, admire her beauty, her simplicity. She studied every single line on her face. Even in her sleep, Maggie had those adorable dimples she so easily fell in love with. She gently moved the rebellious strands of hair away from the detective’s face with her free hand.

 

“How can I fix this, Mags”, she whispered gently kissing the detective’s forehead. Alex felt her move closer into her embrace. This made her smile. She tightened the embrace, trying not to hurt the detective even further. She needed to have her as close as humanly possible.

 

“With time we will figure it out”, Maggie whispered sleepily placing a gentle kiss on the agent’s neck.

 

* * *

 

5 days later…

 

**_“With time we will figure it out”_ **

 

Those words still haunted her. After Maggie said them it gave Alex some hope that things could get fixed between them, that they can go back to how things were. The reality was that it will never be the same, the damage was already done and it ran too deep within both of them. Also, those were the last words spoken by the detective before going into total silence.

 

“Probably everything she said was due to the meds”, Alex whispered, nursing her drink. Her mood this week hasn’t been the best. Today she left the DEO early and went home to clear her head to get her emotions under control. Maggie was released today and she didn’t even utter a word to the agent, not even a look or a message. All she knew was that the detective went to her apartment to spend the rest of her recovery period there. Apparently she was renting a place not far from the DEO building, according to her medical records.

 

“I should probably be patient”, Alex said playing with her drink, “Or maybe I fucked it all up for good”

 

* * *

 

Maggie entered her apartment, kicking the door close. She looked around at the empty space, boxes still scattered around. She hasn’t had any motivation to unpack just yet cause it would mean that she would be staying here. Walking in a bit further, the detective threw her bag on the couch and headed to the kitchen counter. She sat at the bar stool and grabbed the unopened envelope that was casually left there. It has been there since before the incident with Alex.

 

**_“Alex”_ **

 

She feared the content inside that envelope. Now even more after spending the last five days in proximity of Alex. The first day was so emotional. She wanted to forget everything that happened and just give in, staying in her arms forever. But she knew it wasn’t that easy. Maggie was hurting really badly after the break-up. It hurts to look at Alex knowing that she wasn’t hers anymore, her fiancé.

 

“ ** _I need to go away”,_** she thought, crying silently. She opened the envelope and noticed that it was a confirmation letter regarding the transfer she requested a few days after the break-up. She wasn’t thinking clearly back then. Now? She doubted her decision; she had some hope that things could be fixed. But she didn’t want to hope, she feared the agent once again would break her heart.

 

“Damn it, Danvers”, she whispered in frustration, pulling the letter out of the envelope. She unfolded it and started reading its content:

 

**_“Detective Sawyer:_ **

****

**_We are pleased to inform you that your transfer request has been processed. An available slot has been found at the 13 th Homicide Investigative Unit in the Gotham Police Department. The GPD Commissioner, Commissioner Gordon, will contact you to receive your formal acceptance and will also provide you with more information about your upcoming transfer, if you so accept this position._ **

****

**_Very respectably;_ **

****

**_Human Resources, Gotham Police Department”_ **

 

Maggie folded the letter and placed it back inside the envelope. She stared at it for a minute, analyzing her options. She could stay here at National City, working beside the woman she loves, lingering for a chance of having what they had once again. Or she can start a new life in Gotham and have a probable chance of moving on from Alex.

 

“Like that is even possible”, she chuckled sadly, tears still flowing. How can she move on from someone who was imbedded in her very soul? She put the envelope aside and grabbed the bottle of scotch. She opened it and poured a glass. Memories of the other day started flowing through her mind:

 

**_Maggie saw Alex in the distance, trying to fight the alien. The bullets weren’t doing any damage to the creature. Fear started cruising all over her body, fear of loosing Alex._ **

****

**_NO._ **

****

**_She ran towards the agent as fast as she could and pushed her out of the way, feeling the spike penetrating her skin. It went right through her._ **

 

The detective took a bit sip of her drink.

 

**_“Come back to me, baby”, he heard Alex’s voice. She was there with her._ **

 

Maggie finished her drink and tried not to think on how soft the agent’s lips were, how perfect it felt to be held by her once again.

 

“Damn you, Danvers”, she whispered.

 

**_“How can I fix this, Mags”, Alex repeated like a mantra through the night._ **

 

“I don’t know, baby”, she said while pouring another glass of scotch, “I don’t know”

 

* * *

 

KNOCK KNOCK

 

Alex was in deep slumber when she heard knocks on her door, a headache vividly splitting her skull in half. “Drinking wasn’t the best of ideas, you idiot”, she said groggily. She opened her eyes slowly, moving her head too look at the clock on the nightstand at her left.

 

**_3:15am_ **

 

“The hell?”, she closed her eyes for a second and heard another knock on the door. She moved out of the bed and walked to greet her unwelcomed guest. Without looking through the peephole, she opened the door to find a very drunk Maggie on the other side.

 

“Hello, Danvers”, she slurred walking towards the agent closing the door behind her, “You always looked so sexy in flannel pajamas”

 

Alex was in shock. Maggie was right in front of her, laying against the door, looking at her like she wanted to ravage her. The detective walked seductively towards her, reaching for the agent’s left hand.

 

“Your hand definitely looked better with the engagement ring on”, she placed a kiss on Alex hand. The agent felt tears form and did all that was possible to hold them at bay. Maggie pulled her closer and kissed Alex softly. The agent placed one hand on the detective’s hair, the other on her hip, trying to keep her close and gain some control over the kiss. Having Maggie this close was intoxicating; she has wanted this for the longest time. But not like this. This felt wrong. She gently broke the kiss, keeping Maggie close. She looked at the detective’s eyes and all she could see was sadness and hurt.

 

“Danvers?”, she asked softly and confused. She felt like the agent was rejecting her, this was a bad idea.

 

“I really want this, Mags. Believe me. But not like this, this is wrong”, Alex whispered, playing with the other woman’s hair.

 

“Why?”, Maggie asked, relishing on the agent’s touch.

 

“You are drunk. It’s not right”, Alex whispered taking a step back from her, “I need you sober if we are going to do this. We need to clear things out if we wish to do this the right way”

 

The detective smiled and looked down at her boots, feeling shy all the sudden, “Ok, you’re right. Could I stay here tonight? It’s kind of late. The couch would be just fine”

 

“Of course. Whatever makes you feel comfortable”, Alex answered stepping closer, “Why are you really here?”

 

Maggie looked up, “Because I miss you”. She placed a soft kiss on the agent’s cheek and walked towards the couch. “And there is something important we need to talk about”

 

The agent felt fear when she heard those words but decided not to ask, it can wait. “Ok, we can talk about it in the morning”

 

* * *

 

Maggie opened her eyes and studied the familiar ceiling. She was in Alex’s apartment, their old apartment. She never thought she could miss a ceiling so much like she missed this one in particular. Smiling softly, she remembered all the beautiful moments she shared under this roof alongside Alex.

 

“ ** _Alex”_**

****

Sitting slowly on the couch, she looked around for the agent finding her still sleeping. The detective slowly stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She quickly started making coffee and placed some bagels in the toaster. She turned around to look at Alex, still fast asleep. She took the time to admire her, how adorable she looked while she slept. The way she cuddles with the pillow, Maggie’s pillow. The detective bit her lower lip, wanting nothing more than to be that pillow.

 

“If you keep looking at me that way, Sawyer, I wont be responsible for my actions”, the agent said half asleep, “And don’t burn my coffee”

 

Maggie smiled walking slowly towards the bed. Alex opened her eyes and noticed the other woman, “What are you doing?”, She sat up on the bed, propping herself against the headboard.

 

“Walking slowly towards you”, the detective teased straddling the agent, placing her hands on the mattress. “Because I want to enjoy your morning dorkiness as much as I can”

 

Alex looked her and smiled fondly. “Is that even a word, Sawyer?”.

 

“Maybe?”, the detective laughed playfully grinding her hips on the agent’s.

 

Alex placed her hands on Maggie’s hips, “You know what I should be doing at this very moment?”

 

The other woman smiled, placing her hands on top of Alex’s, “And what is that?”

 

“Loving you”, she said closing the remaining distance and capturing Maggie’s lips. The kiss was passionate, fierce, arms pulling each other’s bodies closer. Alex turned them around, pinning the other woman under her. Their kisses grew desperate; awakening feelings they forgot existed. Alex started to kiss down Maggie’s neck, letting the passion of the moment guide her carefully across her former lover’s body. One hand moved up the other woman’s tank top, producing delicious goose bumps through her skin. She thought that she knew Maggie’s body by heart, how wrong she was. Her explorations brought reactions she had never experienced before. It was magical.

 

“Alex”, Maggie moaned, her hands moving up Alex’s back, “Mi vida” (my life)

 

The agent suddenly stopped, looking up at the other woman’s eyes. **_“What are we doing?”_** , she thought, noticing how Maggie had tears in her eyes.

 

**_Rejection_**.

 

Alex caressed her cheek, “Baby, I’m sorry”. She kissed her cheek, “We need to stop. This can’t happen this way again”

 

Of course, this all felt like déjà vu for Alex. The last time they made love was to say goodbye. This wasn’t the way she wanted things to happen. Maggie deserved better than this. She deserved better than this.

 

Maggie closed her eyes and nodded, “I know”. She gently pushed the other woman away and got out of the bed. She walked towards the kitchen but suddenly came to a stop, turning around to face the agent, “Do you still want me in your life, Alex?”

 

“Of course I do”, the agent said getting out of the bed, walking towards the other woman, “There is nothing else I want more in my life than to be with you. Why do you ask?”

 

Maggie closed her eyes for a minute, “There’s something I need to tell you”. She opened her eyes again, took a deep breath and walked towards her leather jacket, reaching inside the pocket, pulling out the letter. “Please, just read it. I need to know what you think about this”

 

Alex reached out for the letter. She took it out of the envelope and carefully unfolded it. She started reading it, tears slowly falling. “GPD”

 

Maggie looked down, “Yes, I requested a transfer after our brake-up”

 

The agent folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. She walked towards the kitchen counter and placed the envelope there. “What do you want to do?”

 

The detective looked up, lost in thought. “The moment I made that request, I wanted to leave and go as far away from National City as I could”

 

Alex felt a pang of guilt, but she didn’t voice it out. “What about now?”

 

“Now”, the detective started to say looking back at the bed and looking around the room, “Now, not so much. I can’t leave without knowing, Danvers. Or I will regret this decision for the rest of my short existence”

 

Alex smiled at that, “What you need to know?”

 

“Alex, life is all about decisions. Those decisions lead us to different paths in life and every path we take leads us to particular choices we need to make. Last time I made a choice based on my selfishness, I lost you. But you know, maybe we needed this time apart to think things through”, Maggie started pacing towards the bed and the memory of their first night together came to mind, making her smile widely. Maggie turned back around and looked at the agent, “Sometimes when things go away; in this case, people; you really learn how to appreciate them. When I lost you I thought of all the times we spent together and all the other times we could have, all the ‘what ifs’ came to mind and what it would be like to have children. I never saw myself as a mother because I never entertained the idea, never thought that I would ever be one. But none of those times I though about what it would be like to have YOUR children”

 

Alex was in shock. She listened to Maggie in silence; processing everything she was telling her.

 

“Alex, if you want children we can find a way. I was selfish and I wish I could turn back time and fix things. But this is the real world and I know I can’t do that. And I really don’t want to get caught up on things again and screw this great thing we have…”

 

“Maggie…”, Alex said walking closer to the other woman, “You didn’t screw anything. We just didn’t communicate the way we were supposed to and instead of fixing things, we took the easy way out”

 

Maggie was speechless for a moment. She looked at Alex and all she could think about is that some entity believed that she was this awesome human being and the agent was her divine gift. “What did I do to deserve you?”

 

Alex laughed and shook her head, “I was wondering the exact same thing”

 

“You’re such a nerd”, Maggie said walking closer to the other woman, grabbing Alex’s hand, “But what I want to know is if my nerd would give me another chance? Give us another chance? And if she found it in her heart to give me one, I would love to take her on a date”

 

The agent smiled widely, “Well, this nerd would love to go out on a date with you because there is nothing in the world that I would want more than to give us another chance”

 

Maggie smiled shyly at Alex, “You’re so cheesy, you know that?”

 

The agent pulled the other woman towards her, closing the distance and kissing her softly. “I thought you liked cheesy, Sawyer?”

 

“I secretly love it”, Maggie said giving Alex a quick kiss, “The million dollar question is, does Danvers want to be my girlfriend once again?”

 

Alex tried to look serious, but failed miserably. “Detective, it would be my pleasure”.

A cellphone ring at the rhythm of “I like big butts and I cannot lie” echoed through the apartment and Alex raised an eyebrow at Maggie.

 

“My phone, don’t judge”, the detective said walking towards her jacket, finding her phone, “Sawyer”

 

Alex smiled, laying against the kitchen counter while she waited for Maggie to finish with her phone call. She knew the call was work interrupting their very eventful morning, but she didn’t care. She was happy that things with Maggie had a turn for the better and that they could restart again, maybe reach the point they left things at.

 

“Alex?”, the detective said, bringing the agent back from ‘la la land’. “I’m sorry about that, it was work. I need to report to do my psych evaluation and finish some paperwork from the other night. Can I call you after work?”

 

Alex smiled and nodded. She saw the detective gather her things. Slowly, she walked towards Maggie and grabbed her hand; “Just call me whenever you can?”

 

“I will, Danvers”, she gave Alex a quick kiss and walked towards the door. She opened it and looked back at the agent, “You have no idea how happy I am that this is not a goodbye”

 

“I know. Make sure you let the GPD know that you aren’t going anywhere. Unless Batman wants the DEO to pay him a visit”

 

Maggie laughed, “You’re such a nerd. See you around, Danvers”

 

“See ya, Mags”, Alex smiled as Maggie closed the door.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Maggie makes a visit to the precinct's psychologist as Alex works on a cold case connected to the NCPD. The discovery Alex makes on the case it's not a pleasant one, and hits very close to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one went a bit dark. I'm sorry for the delay! I'm currently on a Military course and spare time is sometimes scarce. Please, let me know what you think.

 

Maggie walked hastily inside the precinct building, toward her unit’s office. Not only did she needed to report to do her psychological evaluation and get cleared for duty, she also had a follow-up appointment at the hospital. She walked towards her desk to drop her leather jacket and the rest of her belongings, when all the sudden...

 

“Detective Sawyer!”, the captain said from his office, “You are late!”

 

Maggie tried not to smile. She looked towards the Captain’s office and there he was, standing against the doorframe in all his glory with a half-smile. “If I didn’t know you better I would say that you spent the night with some old flame, but I’m pretty sure you just slept in”

 

She smiled widely, “You know, it looks like you woke up on the sarcastic side of the bed this morning. I’ll just go do whatever I’m supposed to do and get this over with”.

 

“Good, about time”, he said getting back inside his office. Captain Rogers was the closest she had to a father figure. She had worked under his wing since she joined the force and he had been her motivation since the very beginning to become her best self.

 

Maggie walked towards the elevator at a quick pace, when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and noticed it was from the hospital. “ ** _These guys are being pushy_** ”, she thought, picking up the call.

 

“Hello?”, Maggie said sitting down at the bench besides the elevator.

 

“Maggie Sawyer? This is Julie from the National City Memorial Hospital. Dr. Jansen would like to know if you’d be coming in fort your follow-up this afternoon? She has something really important she needs to discuss with you”, the receptionist explained.

 

This took the detective by surprise, “Um, yes, I’ll be there. The appointment was at two, right?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. We’ll see you here at two”

 

“Will do”, Maggie said, hanging up. She stared at her cellphone, lost in thought. The hospital was being persistent and that was extremely worrying. She thought everything went well on the surgery and at her last appointment, unless the appointment was from that other incident a few weeks back.

 

“Detective Sawyer?”, she heard a voice said. She looked up and saw it was the station’s psychologist, Dr. Rich. “You’re late, but at least you made it. Come on in when you’re ready”.

 

Maggie saw him walk in his office. She took a deep breath, stood up, and followed him in. She closed the door behind her and went to take a seat.

 

“Detective, how are you doing this morning?”, he asked opening her file.

 

“Um, I’m doing better”, she answered, looking around the room, “Why am I here again? I thought I only needed to talk to you once”

 

“That’s right, detective. This meeting is just to inform you that you’ve been cleared and that you’re authorized to return to duty. I just wanted to personally tell you that”, he explained with a smile.

 

Maggie smiled relieved. “Thanks, I’ll just report back to my Captain and get my badge back”

 

“He is aware of your clearing. He’ll let you know on what degree will you return to duty, detective”, the psychologist explained, “It could still be a while before you start working fully on the field”

 

“At this point, I would happily take desk duty”, Maggie joked, “I better get going, have to stop by my Captain’s office and then go to a follow-up appointment”

 

She stoop up and made her way towards the door, when the psychologist spoke again, “Sawyer, I’m not done yet. We still have another matter we need to discuss”

 

Maggie turned around to face him, “What did I do now?”

 

“You didn’t do anything. Just that you never came back to my office after the incident you had a few weeks ago”, he said sadly.

 

The detective suddenly looked down at her boots, thinking her words carefully. “I thought there wasn’t anything else to talk about.” He looked at her in silence, giving her time to open up and elaborate more on the subject. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes, “We haven’t found him yet”

 

“Have you talked to anyone else? Have you talked to your girlfriend about this?”

 

Maggie looked to her right, staring at the bookshelf lost in thought. “We just kind of got back together and I don’t want to talk about it. This is my burden, I don’t want her to carry it as well.”

 

“You do realize that talking about it wont only help with healing and moving on, but on getting back your trust on other people. Besides, you can’t choose for her.”, he explained, playing with his pen.

 

“I know, I just can’t talk to her about this. Not yet”

 

“That follow up appointment is related to that issue, isn’t it?”

 

Maggie looked at him, “Probably, I don’t know yet.”

 

“Ok, I’m not pushing the subject any further. If you decide to talk some more, I’ll be here for you. But I suggest that you find another outlet as well. You can’t keep this to yourself.”

 

“Ok”, she said, exiting his office as quickly as she could.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Alex has been trying to focus on the same sample for the past hour, but she just couldn’t. Her brain was having a split thought process all morning. One side was thinking on Maggie and that wonderful kiss they shared this morning in bed. If she hadn’t decided to take things slow with the detective, they probably wouldn’t have left the apartment at all. But no, Maggie deserves better than that.

 

The other half of her head is trying to focus on a case that had turned cold a few weeks ago. All they have from the DEO side is that they have a loose alien serial killer, and sometimes rapist. His MO is almost always different except on the fact that he always targets females between the ages of twenty-five and thirty-five. They have been waiting for the NCPD files they requested this morning after their morning hurdle.

 

“Danvers”, J’oon said from the lab entrance, “Vazquez just arrived with those file from NCPD. Go and help her go through them on the meeting room. Apparently, we have boxes full of cases that could be related to this guy and we would like to finish reviewing them as soon as possible. Did you find anything about what type of species he may be?”

 

Alex looked up at him, “Nothing yet. Probably some of the rape kits the NCPD have in storage can help us. The samples we acquired a few weeks ago from that crime scene are useless”. She took her glasses, placing them on top of the counter, “I’ll go see what Vazquez has.”

 

The agent exited the lab, making her way towards the meeting room where the other agent had all the boxes of the cases and their respective evidence. Alex took a bit to look around, and count the boxes scattered around the room. “By the looks of this we’ll be spending a very long time in this room. Tell me that we have enough coffee left”

 

Vazquez smiled, “Yes, we do. Just made a fresh pot. Took a bit to get this files, apparently Detective Sawyer is on desk duty for another three weeks and our current liaison is a pain in the ass.”

 

Alex smiled at the mention of the other woman, “I know. We’ll get her back soon. Now, keep looking through those files until we can find a lead that could help us crack this case.”

 

“Calm down, working on it. Already went through two boxes and nothing new yet. Some of these boxes are unmarked, so until we don’t go through all of them we won’t know the actual status. By the looks of some of the content of the unmarked boxes, they all belong to current members of the NCPD”

 

Alex raised her eyebrows at this, “Probably were left unmarked out of respect. But that is something we didn’t know. Why would he attack police officers?”

 

“I don’t know, boss”, Vazquez said reading one of the files, “It all seems the same MO than the other victims. Nothing special about the officers”

 

J’oon entered the room, interrupting the conversation, “Bravo Team just captured the guy and are bringing him in for questioning. Should be here in the next five to ten minutes. Just keep gathering as much information as possible from those files, maybe you can find something different. Bring what you gather to interrogation to see if we could use it as leverage.”

 

“On it”, Alex said grabbing one of the unmarked boxes on the corner and bringing it to her side of the table. Opening it, she found the rape kit box, placing it to her right. Reaching back in the box, she grabbed a small bag containing a ring belonging to the victim. The agent took the time inspecting the ring, the object somehow familiar to her.

 

“I’ve seen this ring before”, Alex whispered to herself, placing the object besides the rape kit. Reaching back inside the box, she reached for the file and placed it in front of her, the cover only sporting a case number without a name. Opening the file, she noticed the crime photos were placed inside a manila envelope. Lifting the envelope and placing it to the right of the file, she started reading the report and all the sudden, she felt nauseous.

 

“Margarita Sawyer, Detective 2nd Grade”, she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. “Date of the incident: October 31st. This was just a few weeks ago”. She kept reading the file trying her best to keep her composure, to keep it professional. Something in the report made her see red. The perpetrator stabbed Maggie multiple times on her abdomen before rapping her, leaving large bruises and permanent scars.

 

Alex abruptly closed the file and threw it inside the box, gaining a curious look from Vazquez from the other side of the room. “You ok there, boss?”

 

“Yeah”, Alex managed to say while grabbing the manila envelope, “Just peachy”. Opening the envelope, she slowly took the photos out. Most of the pictures where from the actual location of the crime, looked like an abandoned warehouse of some sort. Looking at the back of one of the photos, the exact location was written with a marker: _National City Pier._ Placing the photos back inside the envelope, she returned them to the box.

 

Looking to the right, she observed the rape kit box. The seal was broken, so it meant it was already tested. With caution, she slowly opened the box and grabbed the pictures inside. These were the ones she was afraid to see, the pictures showing the extent of Maggie’s injuries during the attack. Her heart couldn’t take all the emotions, the agonizing terror she felt by looking at the evidence was unbearable. One of the pictures showed the massive bruises left on her face, one of her eyes swollen shut. She closed her eyes, trying to keep tears from falling down her face. Now was not the time to cry, it was time to take action. Standing up from the chair, she slides the photo on her back pocket and placed the rest of the pictures back inside the rape kit box.

 

“Vazquez, did any of the victims you have over there been stabbed repeatedly on the abdomen?” Alex asked, placing the rape kit back inside the box and closing it.

 

“None. Why?”

 

“Nothing in particular. Just have one case that the victim was stabbed and wanted to know if there were any other cases similar to this one. Going to go down to interrogation and find out what was so special about this victim for him to beat her and stab her so brutally”

 

“Ok”, Vazquez said watching Alex with concern, “Are you sure you’re ok? You look very distraught right now”

 

The other woman tried to smile; “I’ll be fine after I go downstairs”. Placing the box on the far corner with the other boxes of already examined cases, she walked out of the room and made her way downstairs.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Walking with a purpose, Alex enters the detainment center located at the basement of the DEO. She kept walking towards the end of the corridor were the interrogation room is located and notices the man in question inside the room all by himself. She carefully looked around and didn’t see anyone in sight; probably they were inside one of the other rooms taking a break. Give or take, that would give her at least a three-minute window alone with him. She walked inside the room and locked it behind her, placing a chair under the doorknob to prevent anyone else from entering the room.

 

“Agent Danvers”, the perpetrator said with a half-smile, “What a pleasant surprise to have you here. What can I do for you?”

 

Alex reached the photo stored on her back pocket and placed it on the table, right in front of him. “Care to explain why you did this to Detective Sawyer? What was different about her from the rest of your victims”

 

He smiled, “She was a special one, Agent Danvers. She was so feisty but so tight, I bet I satisfied her more than you ever did”

 

Alex was losing her patience very quickly, “You shut up. She didn’t want any of this to happen to her! You had no right to do this to a member of the Police Force!”

 

“I know, but I didn’t do this to harm Detective Sawyer. I did it to harm your Maggie, and look at the masterpiece I created.”

 

The agent just saw red and any remaining patience went straight to hell. She walked towards him and punched his face repeatedly, not giving him any reaction time. She grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the far wall, grabbing his neck and almost crushing his pipe. “Your masterpiece?! Masterpiece is the number I’m going to do on your face, you inconsiderate mother fucker!”

 

Alex threw him against the table and continue to punch him, “What the fuck she did to you!” She punched him again a couple of times, stopping to regain her breath. There was blood everywhere, at this point she didn’t even know nor care if the blood was his or hers. She observed his faced, noticing that both his eyes were swollen shut. “Now, tell me why. Why her?”

 

Giving her a bloody smile, he answered, “Because she was yours, Danvers. She’s your weakness. A few years ago, you killed my family during one of your many DEO raids. Now it was my turn to pay back that so-called favor of yours and kill yours”

 

“Well, you did not succeed because she’s still alive”, she said, letting his neck go and taking a step back away from him.

 

“I know, never said that I wanted to physically kill her. Psychologically, she will always belong to me.”

 

Alex almost jump on him, but J’oon appeared in the room pulling the agent against him before she did anything stupid. “It’s not worth it, Alex!”

 

“Let me go, J’oon!”, Alex fought, trying to break free from his grasp.

 

“No! You have to calm down! You’ll gain nothing by killing him!”

 

The agent stopped fighting J’oon, silently agreeing with him and relaxing a bit. He let her go and directed her towards the door. She walked out of the room, Maggie being the only thing she could focus on at the moment.

 

“Go to her, she should be home by now”, J’oon said to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, “This is something that only her can fix”

 

“Where was I, J’oon?!”

 

“We can’t always protect the ones we love. Right now, it looks like you need Maggie more than what she needs you”, he whispered, doing his best to comfort her.

 

Alex nodded, doing her best to calm down and regain her composure. She needed to find her, to know that she was alright.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Maggie served herself a cup of well-deserved scotch. Her day was stressful, full of paperwork and not so very good news from her doctor. She was expecting better news, but considering her injuries and how it all happened she knew the news wouldn’t be so good. She took a sip of her drink and started thinking on how she would tell Alex, going through every possible scenario in her head. She needed to know. The detective was suddenly brought back to reality by a desperate knock on her door. Walking quickly towards the door, she looked over her peephole noticing it was Alex. She opened the door to find a very altered agent. The haunted look in her eyes was starting to scare her. Alex pulled Maggie into a deep kiss, needing to feel that the woman in front of her was real. The detective was caught off guard and overwhelmed by all the emotions the other woman was making her feel. Breaking for a much-needed breath, Alex cupped Maggie’s face taking in every detail on it.

 

“Alex, you ok?”, the detective asked, looking at Alex’s eyes and noticed how troubled they still looked. Slowly covering the agent’s hands and lowering them, she led the other woman into her apartment. Closing the door behind her, she noticed the blood-covered hands and the cuts covering Alex’s knuckles. “My God, Alex. What the hell happened?”

 

Maggie moved swiftly to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit she kept on her cupboard. Placing the kit on the counter, she gently pulled Alex to sit on the stool in front of her. Opening the kit and grabbing some gauze and alcohol, she tenderly started cleaning the other woman’s hands.

 

“Alex, what happened?”, the detective asked, grabbing a new gauze. The agent looked at her and what Maggie saw broke her heart. All she could see was pain, a completely broken woman with unshed tears in her eyes and regret.

 

“J’oon didn’t let me kill him”, Alex whispered reaching for something on the back pocket of her pants and placing it on the counter. Maggie looked at the picture in terror, understanding the pain she saw on the agent’s eyes. “He didn’t let me kill the asshole who did this to you, I was so close. I had him there and J’oon didn’t let me finish what I started”

 

Maggie looked down at Alex’s hands and felt tears roll uncontrollably down her cheeks. She looked back up and saw the hurt in the other woman’s eyes. “I should have been there to protect you, Maggie. This should have never happened to you; his grudge was against me. It should have been me”

 

The detective looked at the other woman confused, “What do you mean it should have been you?”

 

“The only reason he attacked you the way he did was because he knew you were mine and the only way to hurt me was by hurting you”, Alex explained while carefully whipping away Maggie’s tears, “But he will pay for what he did to you, one way or another. I will find a way.”

 

Maggie looked down and placed her hands on top of Alex’s thighs, trying to compose herself. It all makes some sense to her now why the attack felt so personal. What was done was done. That couldn’t be changed now. It was now part of her past and she needed to find a way to move past it. But what happens here on forward will depend on both of them, on how they can work on this together and protect their relationship from any other external harm. Looking up, she sadly smiled at the other woman and asked, “Do you still love me?”

 

Sadly, smiling back at Maggie, Alex answered, “Of course I do”.

 

“Even after all that happened? The consequences from this event?” Maggie needed to find the courage to tell Alex what the doctor told her earlier that day.

 

 Alex started to get worried. What else did that asshole do to her? “I’m here for you no matter what. Whatever it is, we can fight it. I’m not losing you again.”

 

Maggie took a deep breath and looked straight at the agent’s eyes, “Alex, I need you to listen to me very carefully because what I’m about to tell you may change your mind about us. I had a follow-up today at the hospital regarding that incident. You saw the pictures, you know what he did”

 

“Ok”, the agent said, placing her hand on top of Maggie’s.

 

The detective smiled sadly at the gesture, “The stab wounds were very deep and the possibilities of me having children are slim to none. I know you wanted to be a mother, but I can’t personally give you any. Not after what he did to me. He took that choice away from me, from us.”

 

Alex looked at her, holding her hand even tighter, “If we decide to have children, we can always find another way. I can always have it myself or we can adopt or we can even use a surrogate. There are ways. But loosing you showed me that all those ‘what if’s’ can wait and that all I should worry and care about is the present. And that is you. We’ll figure it out.”

 

Maggie didn’t know what to do with herself, she never expected Alex to react like this. Some part of her felt relieved, the other part reminded her of the darkness that filled her heart and mind since the incident. Even though Alex reassured her that everything would be all right, she still felt insecure. I guess that’s what rape does to you, takes away your peace of mind, your control, and your self-worth.

 

“Hey, you ok?”, Alex asked tapping the detective’s chin, “You left me for a minute there”

 

“Yes, I’m just exhausted”, Maggie answered looking up at the other woman, realizing how tired she looked all the sudden. “You look exhausted as well”

 

“I am, today wasn’t an easy day”, Alex said looking at her watch, “I should better get going”

 

“You can always stay if you want, I promise I’ll behave”, Maggie teased, moving her hands up the other woman’s thighs.

 

Alex looked down at where the detective’s hands stopped and bit her lip, “By the looks of it, you aren’t looking forward to behaving very much”. She looked up and saw the mirth on the other woman’s eyes.

 

“I’ll be a good girl, I promise. Besides, it’s not a school night so I don’t know why you’re complaining”, Maggie teased, sliding her hands off Alex’s thighs and walking toward her dresser. She searched the drawers for a t-shirt and shorts, closing the drawer with her hip and walking back to the other woman. “Here, so you can be comfortable”

 

The agent smiled and took the clothes from Maggie’s hands, “Can I take a shower? I’m pretty sure I have blood in places I’m not supposed to”

 

“Sure, Danvers. The bathroom is that door on the corner”, Maggie said, grabbing her cup of watered down scotch and placed it in the sink. She turned around and saw Alex walking towards the bathroom, she couldn’t resist checking her out and admiring her unique beauty. When the other woman closed the door, she realized she didn’t give her a towel. “Dammit” she whispered under her breath. Grabbing a clean towel from the rack, she made her way towards the bathroom door.

 

Maggie softly knocked on it twice before slowly opening the door. “Alex, I brought you a towel” she said placing it on the bathroom sink. Distracted by her thoughts, the detective didn’t hear Alex walk behind her and encircle her arms around her waist. Maggie closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of a very naked agent hugging her from behind and kissing her neck softy.

 

“Alex, what are you…?” the detective started to say, losing her train of thought instantly as Alex slowly started to turn her around to face her. The agent softly cupped Maggie’s face, kissing her gently. Breaking their kiss briefly, Alex pulled Maggie’s shirt off and softly pulled her back in. The detective felt in heaven, Alex was being so gentle with her.

 

“Babe, I’m not going to break”, Maggie whispered breaking the kiss, staring at the agent’s eyes.

 

“I know, but I really want to enjoy this moment in case you change your mind”, Alex teased, placing a kiss on the detective’s forehead, “But if we move into the shower we can be productive while we save water”

 

Maggie laughed, “Save water? What is today, shower with your girlfriend to save the planet day?”

 

Alex smiled, playing with the elastic band of the other woman’s pants. “Probably, but pants aren’t allowed inside the shower premises”

 

The detective raised an eyebrow, “Fine”. She slowly took her pants off never breaking eye contact with Alex. Torturing Alex has become her new favorite hobby, one that she didn’t dare to admit she enjoyed. She grabbed the agent’s hand and started making her way to the shower.

 

“I’ll tell you right now, Danvers, no sex in the shower or our night will be spent in the hospital”, Maggie teased closing the shower door behind her, “But, my body is your temple and you shall do as you please with it.”

 

Alex smiled and pulled the detective closer, kissing her passionately. She gently pushed her against the wall, deepening the kiss. Maggie’s hands found the agent’s hair, her body reacting rather quickly to Alex’s touch. The agent’s hands caressed Maggie’s body softly, her lips trailing kisses down her neck while her hands found her breasts. The detective couldn’t contain a moan, she felt Alex’s hands caress down her torso while her lips trail kisses down her chest, finding a nipple.

 

“Alex”, Maggie moaned again softly, her head falling back to the wall. The agent kissed her way towards the other nipple, feeling the detective shiver. Slowly, she kissed her way up to the detective’s lips. The kiss intensified as one of Alex’s hands made its way in between Maggie’s legs, caressing her folds. The detective moaned into the kiss as Alex slowly inserted a finger, moving in and out of her folds, pressing lightly up her inside wall. The slow pace was driving Maggie insane, her emotions reaching a new height as Alex’s kisses moved down to her neck once again, keeping the same torturous pace with her hand.

 

“Alex, please”, Maggie pleaded. Alex picked up the pace a little bit, trailing kisses down her torso and kneeling in front of her on the shower floor. She slowly pulled out her finger while placing kisses up her thighs, holding her hips still with both of her hands. She firmly licked her folds, placing some pressure on her clit. Maggie shivered even harder, feeling herself getting close. Alex licked her clit at a faster pace, gently inserting a finger inside her folds. She kept an even pace with both her hand and her tongue while the other hand kept her in place.

 

“Oh my God, Alex!” Maggie moaned, tangling her fingers on the agent’s hair. Alex felt how over the edge the other woman already was. She speeded up the pace of her hand as she kept a steady pace with her tongue.

 

“Alex!” Maggie moaned even louder, coming quickly and hard. Alex slowed down her pace until coming to a complete stop, gently removing her finger from the other woman’s folds. Kissing the detective’s thighs, she stood up from the floor, pulling Maggie into her arms while she came down from her orgasm.

 

“I thought I told you no sex, Danvers” Maggie teased, pulling Alex closer, gently kissing her neck.

 

“You didn’t say anything about me worshipping you on my knees. You need to be more specific”, Alex said, tightening her embrace. She laid back against the wall, enjoying the moment before returning to their reality. The agent missed this, the simple moments with Maggie. Probably now they can have a little more normalcy. Alex is not asking for a miracle, but for a chance for life to give them a break for at least a day. Tomorrow they can worry about finding a solution to all this, tonight she was going to enjoy the simple things with Maggie.

 

 

 

 


	4. PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie talks to Alex about her PTSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a very short Chapter and will give us a small window to Maggie's PTSD. I believe this is a significant chapter to understand Maggie as a character in this story, but it's just an introduction to it. It is not an easy subject to address nor write about, but I hope you still enjoy it. Sorry, it took this long to update, wasn't an easy chapter to write. And between work and college, it has been a mess. Please, let me know what you all think about it.

**Maggie's POV**

Run. That's all I'm able to do. I lost my weapon somewhere in the way.

**GASP**

I opened my eyes and realized it was just another nightmare. Staring at the ceiling I noticed that I wasn't in my room, but in another very familiar place, Alex's. Looking at the clock sitting on the bedside table to my left, I noticed it was just two in the morning. Dreams are a rare commodity these past few months. Nightmares, on the other hand, visit me from time to time. Ever since the incident that I hate to talk about, I haven't been able to have a decent night of sleep. I look to my right, and I see Alex's face, peacefully asleep. I take my time admiring her beautiful features. I've been in love with her since that first kiss we shared on the bar, in front of our regular pool table. Well, the first kiss she stole. What a great kiss it was. So magnificent that it scared the shit out of me. But here we are.

I love everything about Alex. The way she smiles, talks, walks, how she stutters when she gets nervous, how badass she looks in the face of danger. This woman right here was trouble. But she was the very person that kept her sane. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, forcing my mind to replay happy memories.

* * *

 Alex placed a cup of black coffee for Maggie on the dining table and took a sit, waiting for the other woman to join her. Maggie walked out of the bathroom, walking towards the dining area.

"Morning," Alex said with a sad smile.

Maggie kissed the agent gently on the lips, "Morning," taking a sit on the sit across from Alex.

"How did you sleep? You were tossing most of the night", Alex said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not well," Maggie said looking down at the table, "There is something we need to talk about."

Alex nervously looked at her and nodded, "Ok."

Maggie took a deep breath, "I haven't had a decent night of sleep for a very long time, not since the incident. I've been in therapy for a while and was taking medication to help me sleep, but things haven't been easy. It has gotten better regarding me being able to go back to work and live my life without much fear. But the nightmares and flashbacks, those have not stopped."

Alex placed a hand on top of Maggie's, "It's not something that's easy to forget, Mags. It was a terrible experience."

"I know, it's something that can be worked on. I was diagnosed with PTSD, Alex. Even though the psychologist cleared me for duty, there is a part of me that would never be the same. I will never be the same. Alex, maybe staying with me isn’t the best choice."

Alex smiled sadly, "Mags, I love you. Being with you is the best choice. You aren't broken, I'm not here to fix you or change you. I'm here to help you through this, no matter how long it takes."

Maggie was speechless, all she could do was smile. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"You have, but you can keep telling me all you want," Alex smiled, "I'm here for you Mags, we'll get through this together." Then, the agents smile slowly faded, "But there's something you should know."

Maggie's stomach started to knot, "What?"

"J'onn called, that alien escaped," Alex said, holding Maggie's hand tightly, "But we'll find him, I promise."

Maggie closed her eyes and tried to compose herself, "I know we will."


End file.
